The Bliss After A Nightmare
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Kur/Kag/Youko Naraku is dead and the jewel has been wished on. Kagome is trying to keep up in school but the past tends to catch up with you and Sesh has assigned body guards to keep her safe from Naraku's last spawn. Missions and love clash together


IYYYH

I do not own InuYasha or YuYu Hakusho. This takes place a month before Kagome turns 18 and is after the defeat of Naraku. She and InuYasha can still travel through the well due to the Shikon jewel. Midoriko gave Kagome powers from the jewel which would give her immortality. She still has her duties like any other priestess but for now she is just trying to finish high school. She is in her Junior year.

Kagome sat down at the table from another hard day of school and math. Grades still down but getting better but the constant worry of her 'sickness' the past couple of years, had her friends and others still thinking she should take it easy and thinking she is overexerting her self. Another day at the cafe after school sipping on a Mocha Loca. She began to open her books and with a sigh she began studying.

After a while of peace she sensed some strange power and demonic beings headed her way slowly. After a couple minutes four boys entered the small cafe. A short demonic one with black clothes and hair with a burst of white in the middle and red eyes. A taller guy with red hair and green eyes but could tell he was not hanyou, but full human and full demon. Then a boy that was about quarter demon with black hair and brown eyes with a tint of red. The last one looked more braun then brain, tallest with orange curly hair and brownish black eyes. The first three definitely have looks. She decided they were not hostile and she would just continue with her work.

After a few more minutes she felt familar presences around her. Her mom and InuYasha, who is actually dress in shoes, jeans, a red shirt and a baseball cap. They sat down and she looked up and smiled. "How are you two today?" They looked happily at her but then her mom grew serious and looked at Kagome's books.

"Honey, I decided that you should go to a new school and get a fresh start. This way your not behind as much trying to catch up. You will have new friends and not worry about the past two years while at school. A new outlook until you are done with school. I have signed you up to go to Sarayashiki Junior High starting next week."

Kagome's mouth agape at this sudden change, she kept opening and closing her mouth but couldn't get words out. InuYasha smirked at her. "You might catch something you don't want in your mouth if it stays open like that any longer than need be." She glared at him and he broke out in laughter.

Her mother coughed as a distraction. "Are you sure mom? I'm almost caught up, I only need a few more school nights and I might be done."

Unknowingly to them, they had listeners that were listening quite intently to the conversation. The four boys exchanged knowing glances, or at least 2 of them while one was checking out a certain raven haired, blue eyed girl and the other was still trying to figure out where the two other power sources were coming from.

"Don't tell me the once savior of feudal japan, as you call it, is scared of meeting new people and changing schools. Wow, if only the enemies of the past would know of your greatest fear. Ha ha ha." She was giving him the death glare.

"I am not scared of changing schools. I just thought it was sudden. Don't forget you still have those prayer beads on." He gave her a mocking glare, Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Were in public, can't go making dents into the ground." She coughed again, directing the attention to her again.

"You don't really pay much attention to your friends hun. I thought maybe you could change scenery and find friends that might share your insight and, as you put it, more mature. Hojo seems to be on your nerves a bit too much with going on dates and making sure your not 'sick'. You should be able to get a new life this way." Kagome thought on this for a while.

"Yeah but its still a high school. I'll go but there will probably be the normal fan girl and fan boy stuff. Girls talking about the latest rumor or scoop. I doubt there is anyone who can relate to me or even believe in demons. The second I tell them I was dragged down our well by centipede demon and a released a InuYasha from the Goshinboku 500 years in the past, I think they would call me crazy and send me to a psychiatrist in a straight-jacket." She grinned at her own thinking. Her mom sighed and InuYasha was trembling with contained laughter.

Kagome looked at the door and watched two more familar presences. "Well now that they are here, I want to let you all know I have been requested for a job." Then one of the new persons spoke.

"And I believe I told you no, you cannot go." InuYasha jumped at the person behind him. Instantly reaching for tetsuiga and realising he does not have it nor need it.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? I thought I left you both at the well." Sesshoumaru seated himself across from Kagome next to InuYasha at the booth while Kouga grabbed a chair and seated it between InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi.

"No we simply survived over the years." Kouga smirked at InuYasha's loss for words then the traditional 'keh'. "So mutt how are you treating my Kagome?" He grinned.

"You mangy wolf, Kagome for the last time is not your woman." He grounded out. Kouga smirked knowingly then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I agree with Sesshoumaru. No. That is final." Kagome glared at the two.

"I say yes and that is final." Her mom looked at them for explanation. "I got a request on a demon loose in tokyo here that has been attacking shrines. It may be related to the breakins at our shrine. This person, Koenma I guess is the ruler of the spirit world. I personally would like to get to the bottom of this since my presence has been requested at various shrines in the area to put barriers of sorts to keep it out." Sesshoumaru gave her a hard glare that she equally returned. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be thinking of this.

"He has a detective and a team that can worry about it. I will not have you running around anymore trying to save the world like you use to 500 years in past. We got officers, the swat team and those hired by the spirit ruler to keep an eye on things. You can keep busy in books and worry about your own life or I will give you an escort." She gave him a look that would freeze over hell.

"You wouldn't." He gave her a hard look back. By this time they were both raised out of there seats, leaning across the table swapping looks of murderous intent.

"I would and I will. There is no Naraku in this time and your duties are done to Shikon Jewel." She eyes looked like blue flames. Everyone at her table and the boys table, excluding Sesshoumaru, and Mrs. Higurashi were on edge with the rise of powers coming from the two.

"Midoriko gave me powers from the jewel for a reason. I will not disappoint her in the least. My duty has expanded and I can take on both. This time I can hunt down the demon on the weekends and weeknights instead of weeks at a time like I did for two years. I will and you will not stop me." Sesshoumaru growled at her and she growled back.

"You will have nothing to do with this demon. I will take care of it if need be, you will have nothing to do with Koenma and his missions in the mean time. Its time you straighten out your life and finish your schooling." The four boys were intrigued at the conversation. They figured Kagome would have been pinned up against a wall by the Lord or he would have been purified but the most they have done is give each other killing looks and argue there side.

"I want more excitement in my life. I have straightened out my life I start going to a new school next week. I can take care of my self. I do not need to be baby sat when I'm the most powerful priestess ever known. This is my duty by Midoriko and blood. I will get to the bottom of these disturbances. I don't need no lord or ruler or prince telling me otherwise. I would have done it even if this Koenma person didn't request it from me. Now I have work to do." She tried to go back to her studies and Sesshoumaru closed the book on her.

"Kagome, you will not have anything to do with this demon if I have to seal you in your room or hold you in there myself." She glared at him and attempted to grab her book back.

"What is so bad about this demon that I can't handle?" He looked at her still firmly holding the book.

"Its not that you can't handle it, its that its sole purpose revolves around you. It wants to absorb your powers or even worst conclusions. Naraku sent out one last spawn that I wasn't aware of until 200 years ago. Its sole purpose in life is to either conquer you or take possession of your powers and then dispose of you. I will not risk losing you or endangering others from the possibility of you being caught in one of the traps it has set out for you. I will be talking to Koenma and I will find some one to watch you at all times. Any more disturbances and you will contact one of us immediately." He set her book down upon seeing the lack of emotion coming from Kagome.

She was at a loss for words. Then she spoke quietely while looking out the window. "I agree on certain terms." They nodded. "Give me the description of him and his aura. I will defend the shrine until you arrive and you keep me informed." They agreed.

"He is almost like another Naraku. Almost identical to his aura but he is a shape shifter. He holds his heart but thinks similar to Naraku. He is not formed of different demons and so far he has only worked alone, not requesting aid from other demons. Possibility of him trying to breed with you for powerful offspring. He was made with lust for you and your power. He also has the red eyes identical to Naraku but icy light blue wavy long hair. Probably a inch shorted than I. I usually see him dressed in a business suit. That is all I know for now except he goes by Miesou." InuYasha thought on this.

"That sounds just like Mousou, except the physical description, he was faceless till he took the face of a monk. He was onigumo's heart, so Miesou must be Naraku's heart. It would make sence if you think about everything." They thought about it. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Ew Ew Eww, you mean to tell me that Naraku had ulteriour motives for me in the final battles." They nodded. InuYasha looked at her guiltily.

"We didn't want to tell you since we needed you to focus on the fight and not the looks he shot towards you." She gulped feeling her stomach wanting to rid of its contents.

"Well, is there anything else any of you need to tell me." They shook there heads.

"I will speak to you later on the update about everyone. Want me to carry your pack for you?" She nodded and then thought on something. "You can meet me back at the house. I have a couple more errands to run then I will be home." They all nodded.

"We will all meet back up at your place in one-two hours." Sesshoumaru replied. They got up and left leaving Kagome to ponder this. She stirred her drink around for a few moments then gazed out the window and noticed that it was pouring outside. She sighed and then got up and walked out with her drink in hand taking occasional sips from it. She walked across the street to the park to a tree by the pond. She squatted and hugged her knees, watching the ducks swimming in the water. Then a girl with blue hair and pink eyes approached her.

"I don't blame you for not taking the job. Sesshoumaru is right, we have others that are capable of the job. Koenma was not thinking when he believed you take on this job." Kagome sighed.

"Who are the ones that are taking on the mission?" Botan continued to gaze at the pond in her pink Kimono.

"The boys who were in the cafe. They usually do the jobs anyways. I knew once Sesshoumaru and Kouga found out they would be mad and forbid you from it." They looked to the left and noticed a girl in uniform walking towards them, Brown hair and eyes, petite and roughly the same age as Kagome.

"Hi Botan, I didn't expect you to be here. Have you seen Yusuke?" She nodded.

"They might still be in the cafe still. Keiko, I want you to meet Higurashi Kagome. She starts school with you next week." Kagome got up and smiled at the girl and bowed.

"Well at least I have met one person that goes to my new school." Keiko laughed.

"Yeah, just wait till you meet the boys and some of the others. I'm sure you will fit in well with us. Are you the one they are suppose to protect now?" Kagome looked confused. She looked at Botan.

"Yeah, well you see, with this Miesou character after you and your power we decided the best way to catch him and prevent any of his plans to capture you would be best if the guys watched over you. I talked to your mom about you changing schools and pointed out that with them you don't have to pretend to be like any normal girl or the whole sick business since they know and fight youkai all the time. I think you will be great for the team but you can't join any missions till Miesou is taken care of." Kagome was once again at a loss for words so she just nodded.

Keiko smiled and nodded towards the guys finally coming out of the cafe and headed over to them. "Oh thats them I guess." They both nodded and began introductions once they got there. Since Kagome was still trying hard to digest everything she was still at a loss for words so she decided to invite everyone to her place. "You may all join me back at the shrine if you would like to speak of all this with others there." They nodded and began walking.

Kurama walked beside her with Hiei on his other side. "I have to say I was shocked to see the familiarity between you and Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome giggled at this a little.

"Sesshou and I use to be enemies for a while till the final battle came and he began training me a little after we allianced. We would stay up at night and look at the stars and speak of different things like the modern era. He even ended up learning how to do math and ended up tutoring me. We created a bond steadily and now he is like an over protective brother, just like InuYasha." He chuckled at this.

"I could tell by his reaction to Miesou and Koenma. Forgive us for eavesdropping but Koenma wanted to hear what was going to take place. We let him watch from the communicator. He was quite shaken up and angry after Sesshoumaru-sama and Kouga-sama had gotten done with him." Kagome looked at him then laughed.

"I am so sorry he had to go through that. Sesshoumaru would have been the cause of many deaths if looks could kill. Oh, your forgiven, I understand." They both laughed.

"I thought for a second that Sesshoumaru-sama would have backed down with a few over your glares. I thuoght hell would have frozen over one time. Your whole table was on edge including ours." She laughed at this again.

Then she felt an increased draft from her skirt and stopped with her face identical to a raspberry. She turned around and before she could smack Yusuke, Keiko beat her to it. Just for good measure she did it anyways, renduring him unconcious. The others shook there heads, Keiko and Kagome were still fuming with steam blowing out of there ears, glaring at the unconcious boy. Kagome turned on heel and began walking again. "Good thing I had plenty experience travelling with a perverted monk." She grumbled. Kuwabara shook his head and swung Yusuke over his shoulder. To divert her attention Kurama began talking to her.

"Kagome-sama, are you Kouga-sama's woman?" She blushed and looked at him and started laughing.

"Tell you the truth no. When we first met he found out I have the ability to see the shikon jewel shards so he kidnapped me so I would point out which bird of paradise had the shard. When I helped Shippo, a kitsune kit that traveled with me, escape to get find InuYasha and the others, he liked my loyalty and declared me his woman and I smacked saying I was seeing InuYasha. Then Kouga believed if he killed InuYasha then he could have me. So for a very long time he would stop by on our travels while we were all locating Naraku and the shards. He would claim his love for me and InuYasha would get possessive of me and fight with Kouga. It usually ended with me 'sitting' InuYasha and Kouga leaving once his pack caught up with him." She laughed at the memories. "Just call me Kagome, I'm not use to the formal endings."

He nodded. Kurama felt a bit jealous for a reason he was not sure of. Deciding to figure it out later he gave her a soft smile. They continued like that walking to the shrine in rain with little care, liking that they could speak so freely with one another.


End file.
